


The Things We Do At Night

by samsepi0l



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister - Freeform, Cheeky Darlene, Confused Elliot, F/M, Fluff, Incest, No Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsepi0l/pseuds/samsepi0l
Summary: *spoilers* The story takes place in the beginning of the 4th episode of season 2 when Darlene come to Elliot's appartment on halloween and wants to spend some time with him. They've just finished to watch their private joke slasher movie: "The Careful Massacre of The Bourgeoisie"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read I need you to know that I'm not a native English speaker and that I'm self-educated. Please, be indulgent with me. I'm here to learn and improve and have a larger vocabulary (And, of course, have some fun in the process)  
> Feel free to correct me in the comment section below!  
> Also, this is my first ever written fanfic..  
> So yeah, it's really short!  
> Hope you won't cringe too much at my grammar!
> 
> Well that being said..  
> Enjoy!

"It brings back some memories" Darlene said as she let herself fall into the couch next to Elliot who seemed too preoccupied to look at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face.  
"Jesus, Elliot, you're high as fuck dude!"  
She couldn't help herself but laugh.  
"I- uh, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about something"  
Darlene smiled warmly and rested her head against Elliot's shoulder, listening attentively. She likes when he talks. Elliot is not a talkative person so it's always nice to hear what he wants to say.  
"About what?"  
"When we were kids"  
He closed his eyes a few seconds and smiled. Darlene was looking at him now, intrigued.  
"What when we were kids?"  
"Oh you know.. We watched this movie so many times.. I can't even remember all of them." He chuckled softly, his eyes still focused on the ceiling as he added "Though.. I remember one  
time in particulary. Mom was mad at us 'cause we stayed awake all night long."

She made her way to the bed. Elliot's eyes left the ceiling for the more pleasant view of her eyes. She seemed confused.  
"Hey hm, I know it's going to sound awkward but can we do, like, our ritual?"  
"Our ritual?"  
"Yeah you know what I'm talking about. Please, I feel weird right now. Talking about mom really put me in a shitty mood."  
Without saying a word, he stepped through his bed and sat next to her. "Hey, are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm just fine.. I just.. Please don't ask me questions, ok?"  
Elliot nodded, a bit confused. That was the ritual she was talking about. When their mother was mean to them, they would sleep together. That way, they could feel in  
security.

"Okay" Elliot said with a little smile.  
"Thanks.."  
Of course, he noticed something about her behaviour. He couldn't articulate it, though. 

Darlene finally came back from the bathroom, dressed with one of Elliot's shirt. "I hope you don't mind. I really don't want to sleep with my clothes on. That's uncomfortable."  
"Uh.. sure."  
Elliot was totally dressed. In fact, the only thing he took off was his shoes and his hoodie.  
"Come on, dude, what is that?" she said as she laughed. "You're really going to sleep with your jeans on? I don't have any contagious disease"  
"Right.."  
He felt awkward. The last time they slept like this together was so long ago. They were kids, it's seemed right at the time. But now.. times changed. They were adults and  
different.  
Elliot took off his jeans, turned off the lights and slipped under the sheets. Comfortable and warm.  
Darlene followed him, her path enlightned by the floor lamps of the street's luminosity making its way through the windows. 

"Hey, are you sleeping?"  
Her cold feet brushed his legs. No answer.  
"Elliot? Hey, Elliot.."  
But still no answer.  
"Idiot."  
"Hmmn.. .."  
Elliot groaned a bit, he was sleepy.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." 

She moved closer and put her hand on his hips, pulling him gently against her and spooning him.  
Elliot wasn't responding or moving. She assumed he felt asleep.  
"Elliot.." she whispered quietly on his neck. "Elliot.. I miss you so much.."  
She pulled him more and more against her. Her heart was racing into her chest, she didn't understand why she felt so dizzy and excited all of sudden.  
The smell of her brother all against her skin, on the mattress. God, she liked that smell. That smell of hot sand and something that ressembles fresh blackberries. 

Few minutes passed, maybe 10, but she was still glued to him, her dear brother, like she was protecting her most cherished tresor.  
Her hand moved hesitantly, shaking. First she carressed his hips, slowly, then, with guilt, she proceeded to his thighs.  
"Ahhh.." She was out of breath. Darlene was shocked by herself. What was she doing? At 3AM, on a bed, next to her sleeping brother?  
She took a deep breath. That was so confusing. 

Elliot couldn't move. Of course, he wasn't sleeping at all. How could he when Mr. Robot laughed at him from the corner of the room, telling him how disgusting he is for being aroused by his sister.  
"Fuck." He thought.  
He let her touches him. Strokes him. He closed his eyes firmly, embarrassed. Tetanized.

Darlene's hand moved. He could heard a little smirk. That wasn't Mr. Robot, though. That was her. She noticed. He was screwed. She wouldn't talk to him anymore. 

"You're not sleeping, are you, dummy?"  
"..."  
"Playing dead? I see."  
Darlene giggled. Elliot seemed so nervous, that was so cute, she thought. 

Since he wasn't going to say anything, she decided to make it hard for him to ignore her.  
Darlene liked to tease him. Especially because she always win.  
"You know.. You smell really good.."  
A little smirk espaced from her lips as she plunged her face on his neck, smelling him slowly as her hand slipped under Elliot's shirt, caressing his skin gently, so gently. 

Annoyed by his silence, she decided to get sassier. With no hesitation this time, she quickly slipped her hand to his butt and grabbed it.  
Elliot moaned softly, back arching slightly as Darlene grabbed his cheeks more firmly with full hand. 

"What.. are you doing?"  
"Oh so, you're not dead? Well, I'm fucking with you." She laughed. That sentence was so ambigous, it made her laugh.  
Elliot moved to get away from her grip.  
"Remove your hand.."  
"No."  
"What b--"  
"I said no." 

No? Did she really said that? Is she out of her mind? His eyes were wide opened. He couldn't believe it.  
"Darlene, I--"  
Before he could say anything else, she tackled him on the bed, sitting on his crotch  
"I don't want to obey you. Not this time."  
Elliot looked at her, he could actually sees her, the room wasn't too dark.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
She chuckled as she moved her hips slowly, to tease. "I don't know but it's so much fun to see your face right now."  
"Dude, you freak me o--"  
But she kissed him, again, before he could say anything.  
A kiss so warm, so quick, so controversial. Elliot closed his eyes for a few seconds, letting himself enjoying it with guilt and surprise.  
Sure, he kissed her before. It wasn't the same at the time, he didn't remind her as her sister.  
And then, just like this, she cut the kiss and stared at him, confused and afraid, leaving him with eyes full of questions.

"You kissed back."  
"Please.. What are you doing, I need to know.. I'm- I'm so, so confused right now.  
You can't do that to me.."  
Darlene sighed. "Well.."  
That was hard to explain. That was hard to say. She owe him an explanation but at the same time, she wanted the fun to last a little longer.  
"Okay.." She looked away then down and sighed. "The first time you kissed me.. I was shocked. Not gonna lie, your brother kissing you, being attracted to you and not  
remembering of you is a lot all at once."  
"Darlene I--"  
"What freaked me out though wasn't any of that. Okay? It was me. It changed me. And my point of view on many things, actually. Morality. Right, wrong. Good, bad. It freaked me out.. Because that night.."  
She sighed again and shout her head.  
"I came to realize that the only thing that kept me from kissing you back was a title. A simple title.  
THAT was scary."

Elliot looked at her, he wasn't saying anything. He wasn't judgmental. No, he was there. He was always there. Loving, caring. Listening.  
"Because it's-- It's only that, Elliot. It's only a matter of caring or not. Of perception of reality."  
Oh no, she seemed sad. She was on the edge of falling apart. God, he hated to see her sad. He sat up and their lips met for the third time in a second. She kissed him back without thinking.  
That, at the moment, needed no explanation. 

They hugged tightly, crushing into each other's body. "I love you so much, I'm so sorry, I'm--"  
"Shh.." He stroked her face lovingly. "It's okay. Take it as it comes."  
Darlene nodded, smiling in her sadness.  
"I'm sorry for rejecting you-- I must have made you feel so bad.."  
Elliot grabbed her head and made her look into his wide opened eyes.  
"Darlene I refuse you to feel bad or apologize for that."  
"But-"  
"No. Listen to me. Don't."

Damn. He was so caring. Nobody ever treated her with such kindness. She wanted to give him the same amount of love that he gives her, wondering if that even could be humanly possible.

They spend the night talking and laughing and smoking, waiting for the sun to show up.  
Finally, they felt asleep, hand in hand.


End file.
